One Plus Two Is Three
by tamthetex
Summary: You know it's fate when you go against logic. When you let your heart take the wheel and put your brain on hold. Jade and Tori learn to get along in their senior year. Jori endgame. **NOT a sad story, dont expect sad/death not my cup of tea**
1. Chapter 1

So VICTORIOUS is not mine, it belongs to Dan. Just a jori story. ima try not to make any character OC so if you think im doing it id appreciate a heads up. PS I have not beta (position is open thou) soooo lets see were this goes.

You know what I hate? I hate many things. I hate milk, the number nine, rainbows, parades, twins, wearing a bib and shrimp-tails in my food. I hate when guys bite their bottom lip while they dance, I hate when girls wear jeans under their skirts and I absolutely hate cilantro. But nothing in my hate radar compares to this, I despise when she does this, when she leaves her snotty little brat and goes of to who knows were. I mean its fine when she does it to me, I have years of practice being left alone in a huge house with a babysitter, so many that therapists would probably determine that its the cause of my constant "foul" mood. Im used to the constant loneliness and lack of parents that comes with being in this family, but out of all the times she left without a word, this has to be the worst.

I crumple the piece of paper decorated with my mothers cold and elegant handwriting and trow it across the hallway as hard as I can with a loud groan. I curse her many times under my breath as I rub circles on my temple with my fingers. Just as a fraction of my impending headache starts to subside the second part of my dilemma decides to make itself know. A small cough makes me look down at him, a little germ ridden three year old child I have the _pleasure_ of calling my brother. He stands before me in all his glory. Chocolate brown bed hair sticking up on one side while the rest of the soft wisps of hairs cover part of his forehead and slightly reach the tops of his ears. Dressed in his small white shirt, galaxy covered pj bottoms and one sock, he rubs his snotty little nose into his arm. Once his done, and to my disgust, he wipes his arm at his side and looks up at me, big grey-green eyes almost carbon copies of mine.

"Wha did the papew say?" he asks, trying to pronounce his words as best as he can through his running nose. The day before, he was taken to a water park were the idiot chaperones forgot to help him change out of his wet clothes after the trip was over. The little brat had to ride the bus soaking wet all the way home and it was no surprise my mom didn't even notice he came home in soggy clothes until I mentioned it to her. Well now I had to suffer with a sick child, honestly what kind of mother leaves a sick child. Curse my mother and curse those stupid adults.

"Your moms gone for work. Who knows when she's coming back." I answer and go back into my room to get ready for the day. I close the door behind me knowing the kid will still be out there once I open it again. When I'm done, teeth brushed, hair up in a single ponytail and house clothes on my person I open the door. As expected he's still there, siting in the small hallway piking at his nasty little toes. I step over him and make my way up the stairs adjacent to the small hallway.

"Oh wait fow mee!" he hurries after me, the sticky sound of his small feet echoing in the huge house. Once he reaches me he takes a hold of my pants, I'm not sure if its to stabilize himself or make sure I don't run away. I hate my clothes being yanked on but he knows that and holds just enough fabric between two fingers.

"She comes bwack wight? She tol me she wa goin be bwack soon. Jadie were did she go?" I can tell in the sound of his voice that he's a little worried, he doesn't want to show it, he's young but he already understands the lack of welcoming for feelings this family has. He sneaks a quick look upwards at me probably wondering if I heard him.

"The fuck if I know bugger. Now stop with the questions!" I snap. I honestly don't mean to scare him, well maybe just enough for him to be quiet but not so much as to traumatize the kid. I just haven't had my coffee this morning, instead I got a hot steaming cup of _I'm gone again_. I can't blame him for being worried, this IS the first time she's left him that he will remember.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask him in a less snappy tone once we reach the kitchen. I don't wait for his reply and make my way straight to the coffee machine were I start the brewing of my coffee. Just the scent, just that delicious scent is enough to calm me slightly. Now much calmer I turn to the kid to hear his response. Even I, who people think doesn't have a heart, can appreciate the somewhat adorableness of a three year old, hands behind his back, rocking back and forth with a concentrated scrunched up face. Perhaps living under the same roof has a factor in me finding him somewhat cute.

"Frwuit please." he replies.

I open the fridge, take out a green apple and begin cutting it into fourths for him. The whole time he stands beside me on his tipi-toes looking up to see what I'm doing. I get a slight urge to scare him, but I decide its to early in the morning so instead I finish cutting his apple.

"Here knock yourself out kid." I shove the plate into his waiting hands.

"What is thwat supowsed to mean?" he asks. He places his plate on the table, pulls out a monstrous chair and climbs it. He kneels instead of sitting, his body small and fragile compared to the massiveness of the chair. To say the truth even I look small compared to the throne like chairs in our diningroom.

"It means you've been hanging out with Cat too much."

I grab my own whole apple and second cup of coffee, the first already having burned its way down my throat, and take a seat across from him. I let my sharp teeth cut into the crisp flesh of the apple and cant help the slight satisfaction it gives me. I take out my phone and send Beck a good morning text followed by an angry emoji. Almost ten months have passed since he took that movie job and had to move to Canada.

After he got his callback we feared our friendship would take a toll. Don't get me wrong, I hated the fact he was leaving but I was also happy for him, he was starting his life and that was exiting. I hate to admit it but I cried myself to sleep for over a week when he left. He wasn't just my ex-boyfriend he was also my bestfriend. He understood and put up with all my bitchiness. We dated for a few years and they were amazing, and yes the breakup was a mess and it took a long time before we could talk to each other normally again. But his friendship is what I could never afford to loose. Even now his a big part of my daily life. We might not be physically as close as before, but when it comes to knowing each other we are closer then lovers.

Like always his texts are quick, since Ive learned NOT to text him while he works.

 _ **B**_ _Good morning to you too Jade. Why the face?  
:_

 _ **J**_ _Mom._

 _:_

 _ **B**_ _Again? What did she do now? Talk to papa._

 _:_

 _ **J**_ _Eww, NO._ _Well she left her beautiful daughter and snotty son all alone for who knows how long to travel_ _to exotic lands. I guess in her mind she thinks she's too good for us since all we got this morning was a stupid note taped to Aidan's door. I swear beck the second I get my break I'm leaving this stupid house and stupid family.  
:_

 _ **B**_ _W_ _ell I'm not surprised. Your mother always seemed to have her priorities backwards. No babysitter this time?  
:_

 _ **J**_ _Note didn't say anything about a sitter, I assume she thinks i'll take good care of her spawn while she enjoys the world, child-free._

:

 _ **B**_ _Im sure you will. You hate to admit it but you know you have a soft spot for him. Who else can trow up on you and get away with it?_

 _:_

 _ **J**_ _Like hell I will. And he was three months old Beck, I wasn't going to strangle a baby. Im waiting for him to be a teen then ill get even._

 _:_

 _ **B**_ _Okay Jade. Good luck bonding with the kid. Tell him I say hi. I'm sorry I can't be there this time._

By the time I send my reply I've already migrated to the livingroom. I throw myself onto the big sofa and very unlady like rest one leg up on it and the other on the expensive coffee table. I hear Aidan's little feet come running down the hall screaming my name, well his version of my beautiful name.

"What!" I shout. I hear the running stop for a second before a slower pace is heard. He finally reaches the livingroom and peeks his head out.

"Can i go pwlay ouside? I pwomise i wont bothewr you." he begs, never once really looking at my face.

"Yes."

"Thank you Jadie." he runs of again and seconds later I hear a slapping sound that belongs to skin meeting tile floor. I stop for a second and listen carefully, maybe its the big sister in me or the years of female instincts that make me care, but whichever it is, it makes me freeze and wait for a cry of pain from the kid. But none come. " Ouwwch. . .I mwean. . I'm okaaaaayy!" he yells.

Satisfied with the answer I lean back on the sofa, turn the tv on and put on a movie.

Three bowls of popcorn and two sodas later I begin to notice the lack of annoying little boy. I slowly search the house while stretching my arms and back. I remember him asking something about playing outside so I head to the big glass doors that lead to our yard from the kitchen. As i near the glass doors l hear the joyful screams of happiness coming from a very happy 3 year old and see him jumping over a sprinkler that he learned to attach to the hose. He jumps over the water again and again, managing to slip on the wet grass a few times, probably eating mouthfuls of mud in the process. Covered in mud and grass he runs back towards the doors and I get out of his way. He walks carefully across the kitchen tile floor, dirty little feet leaving a wet muddy trail behind him. He climbs on a stool I hadn't noticed placed right up against the fridge and manages to grab a bucket of ice-cream from which he shovels spoon after spoonful into his mouth.

I leave him to his childhood and go back to the livingroom. If the worst he does while his mom is away is leave a few muddy prints on the kitchen floor and eat icecream, then it shouldn't be that hard of a. . . week, month? Honestly I don't know. All I know is that will probably be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a loud crash echoing upstairs. Im usually a heavy sleeper but when it comes too this house I can never reach that level of sleep. I strain my hearing to try to catch more noise but none is heard, _I probably just dreamt it_. I flip my pillow to a cooler side, throw the cover over my shoulders and ready myself to sleep again. Just as I find that perfect spot I hear more noise. With a muffled groan I get up.

I reach into the back of my night stand and take out a big pair of garden scissors. Normal scissors are wonderful little gadgets but if I have to cut off some burglar's fingers this is the way to go. I slowly exit my room and make my way up the stair with the stealthiness I use so often to scared people to near heart attacks.

"Jadieee!" a frightened little scream has me running up the stair faster and faster, my grogginess forgotten, rounding the corner of the hallway and sprinting straight to Aidan's room. Thousands of horrible scenarios I wish I hadn't imagined go through my mind, of blood, broken bones and lifeless little bodies. I reach Aidan's room and barge in. My heart stops for a second when I see his bed empty and no sign of the kid. The bed covers have been dragged into a pile on the floor, the bed in nothing but a thin green sheet. I angrily whisper his name over and over again, not necessarily mad at him, but with the possibilities of what happened to him. With no answer I search under the bed, closet and everywhere else.

"Dammit." I slam a fist on the unmade bed and take a deep breath. I suddenly notice a strange smell lingering in the room. I don't have time to investigate the nasty smell because thankfully I finally get a reply, well more like a call.

"Jad...jadiee!...UHGH!" I find him in the restroom bent over the bathtub, emptying his stomach. I don't have time to relax because another gusher exits his mouth. I kneel beside him and turn on the showerhead to wash the puke.

"Bugger what happened?" I knew that was a dumb question the moment it left my lips. I had seen what he eat, nothing but ice-cream and possibly muddy water all afternoon. His only answer was a small cry broken by a coughing fit. He wiped his mouth with his shirt and looked up at me, green eyes stained with tears. "I thew up on...uh… bed. I sorry." _That explains a lot._

"It's fine."I say as I rub my face with both hands. I get up from the floor and look for some mouthwash in the sink.

"Jadie? Are you mad ah me?" I grab the bottle and take a swig of the blue liquid inside letting the cool burning sensation both wake me and clean my mouth. I feel his eyes on me. _Im not mad, I really am not, sleepy yes, annoyed maybe, but mad no._

I grab the bottle plus a hand towel from the rack. I walk back to him and sit on the edge of the tub, soak the towel in the warm water and hand it to him. He takes it and delicately wipes his mouth. "Is it all out? All that icecream you ate?"

Another smaller gush of puke exits his body and misses the bathtub, instead it now decorates the front of his pajamas. G _reat._ Trying not to touch the substance on his shirt as I carefully grab him under the arms and stand him up. Being a kid, his first instinct is to reach for me. I keep him an arms length away and avoid his eyes. I don't hate him, but a soggy-vomit hug is not something I need at the moment. He seems to understand that and settles for resting his hands on my arms instead. Once I feel he's steady enough I let go and notice how his hands follow mine. I push my palms into my eyes to chase away some of the sleep, the only noise being the showered and the random coughs from Aidan.

"Done?" I ask, one brow raised, honestly expecting more to come out of the three year-old. He touches his ear and nods. I begin the task of undress him until he's in just undies. Im careful not to scratch him with my nails as I remove his shirt, ball it up and throw it across the room. To take his pants of he again holds on to my arms, but just as he picks up one tiny foot he looses balance and falls into me. Thats when I notice how clammy his skin is and how its burning mine. I remove him from my chest and touch his forehead and... yup he has a fever.

As a kid I hardly ever got sick, and when I did get sick my parents would always rush me to the hospital. I used to think it was because they loved me so much the fear of me being sick was worry enough to get me professional help. But now I know the reason they would take me was because one: they didn't want to care for a sick child, two: they didn't want to get sick themselves.

So its no surprise when I find myself with a sick child I have the urge to rush him to the hospital. I know a fever and cough are not that bad and can be dealt with right at home, but one problem with that, I don't know how! We don't have medicine other than sleeping pills and some pain killers. We have no family members in this city and even if we did thanks to my mom they would probably not even open the door for us. I then think of my other choices, I could call Beck and ask but knowing the time his asleep, not to mention Not in the country, Cat is hopeless she would just try feeding him more icecream and Andre is out of town for the weekend.

With no thermometer or medicine in the house I panic as I make my way back to his room with a glass of water. It's been about an hour since I sent him to bed in underwear with a small bucket for his spills. I open the door and see him sitting up hunched over his bucket, he doesn't seem to be getting any better. At this point there is nothing coming out of him anymore, he just dry-heaves into his bucket and cries. I let him. I comb his sweat soaked hair back from his forehead with just the tips of my fingers and offer him the glass of water. Ge takes a small breath and wipes his eyes with both hands. He takes the cup in shaky hands and sips at it. Two small sips later he hands it back to me. And starts coughing again.

"Jadie…I want… jadie…mommy" he manages to say before he starts to silently cry. He grabs his cover and lays down in fetal position around his bucket. I know the feeling, its a horrible feeling of wanting someone, even thou deep inside you know that they don't care. I remember years of being left with a babysitter and crying for my mother, only to realize when she came back that the loving mother I was yearning for wasn't even real. I don't want him to go through that but if I sugar coat his life for him and soothingly tell him she loves him and will be back to kiss away the pain then I'd be lying to him. And if theres anything nice I will do for my brother is not lie, he'll learn, just as I did, and he'll become stronger.

A few minutes of crying later I notice his cries dying down, but only to be replaced by unusual breathing. When before it was deep breaths to try to keep the urge to puke down and breath through his cries, now it was fast and short. I run my hand trough his sweat soaked hair again and linger on his forehead. _Its getting warmer. How the hell can it be hotter if he was burning just under an hour ago._

Not being able to sit by and look at this sick toddler any longer I take the only action my parents thought me.

"Okay bugger that's it, we are going for a ride. I will not have child's death on my conscience." No reply comes from him only heavy short breathing. I remove the bucket and there is still no response or protests from him. I remove and gather his blanket and notice his red tear stained cheeks. I pick him up and wrap his naked little sick self in a blanket, he's light and unresponsive to my actions. I balance him on my shoulder and pick up his puke bucket. As fast as possible I grab my keys, rush out the house and turn the car on, with a sick toddler in my backseat I press the gas and drive.

I drive down the road, every few minutes looking back at the passenger in my back seat, I call his name a few times to see if he will answer but nothing leaves his mouth, just small short fast breaths. I reach the stop sign and I cant explain why I hesitate but I do. Seconds tick by and my foot is still on the break, with a loud groan I make the decision.

The hospital's north of my house, north as in the opposite direction I'm currently going in. It's in the opposite direction of this oh so familiar street. Its definitely not on the top of this hill I'm driving, and its definitely not this house I am parked in front of.

I'm not an expert in sicknesses, so idk if colds and fevers are actually that bad. Im just a fangirl writing her story. :) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**TORI**

Before I moved to Hollywood Arts I never had this problem. I never had to get up in the middle of the night to banging on my frontdoor. I used to be able too sleep all through the night peacefully without the hammering of fists against a wooden door.

I throw my covers off my body and rush downstair. Believe it or not this happens a lot. Normal human time doesn't seem apply to my group of friends. I make my way to the door and unlock it, ready for whichever member of my gang it is this time.

Im really not surprised to see Jade standing in my doorway, again, but what I am surprised to see is the lump she's carrying in her arms. _Whatever she says, no matter how hard she begs, I'm not helping burry whatever is in her arms._

"Mija, who is it?" My mom asks from the staircase, the knocks having woke her up too.

I search Jade's face for the tears and smeared eyeliner that always accompany her middle of the night visits to my house. Usually she would start her story on the reason why she's here the second I open the door. She tends to barge into my house while on a rant, cry into my couch, then wait for me to say ill fix it and then she leaves. And without a thank you I might add.

The series of coughs and whizzing coming from the lump in Jade's arms makes me react and her too.

"Vega. I..."/ "Come in." We say at the same time. She enters the house but still lingers by the door.

"What happened?" My mom stands behind me with a hand on my shoulder and looks at Jade the same way I do, with worry. She looks at the bundle in Jades arms and reacts like only a mother would.

"Dios mio! What happened Jade?" she says as she moves in front of me and looks concerned at the what I can see now is a kid. A very flushed faced kid. Jade reacts on instinct and tries handing the kid to my mother who quickly opens her arms to receive him. As soon as the kid leaves her arms she begins her story.

"He's sick, I don't know what to give him. I don't have any medicine, I don't know how to fix him. I was going to take him to the hospital but I came here instead. I don't know why. They were probably just going to send me home with him saying he was fine but I don't know how to take care of him. He threw up, I think he has a fever and he was breathing weird. I should've taken him to the hospital right?" she throws herself onto the couch and pulls at her hair.

"Calm down sweetie" my mom says while rocking the child in her arms. I close the door and stand next to my mom, not knowing what to do, Jade looks to hostile to approach and comfort. I honestly don't know whats going on. Did she find the kid somewhere? I try to sneak another peak at the hidden face of the kid but my mom rocking him makes it impossible.

"Tori."

"Hmm?" Maeby if I get on my tiptoes I could...

"Victoria!"

"Mande!? Yeah.. What?" Saying I'm a curious girl is a huge understatement.

"I said go fill the bathtub with water. Lukewarm, not to hot or cold okay?" she instructs. I look up at my mom who's looking down at the child and then at Jade who is no longer pulling her hair and instead taking deep breaths of what seem like relief.

"Okay."

As I make my way up the stairs I see my mom hand the kid back to Jade who's still on the couch and head to the kitchen to find medicine. Its been a long time since any children have lived in this house but my mom is not herself if she's not prepared for everything.

I turn on the bath and sit by the edge looking at the way the tub slowly fills. This time it feels different then other times Jade has appeared at my door. Ive dealt with her numerous breakups and play cancellations. For each one of those times she appeared at my door crying, wether they were real or fake tears I don't know since as soon as I agreed to help the tears would subside. Except for the one time she came trying to trick me with a story about her mom and aunt, I knew that was fake as soon as she revealed the reason she was here wasn't for her own benefit.

With that one time being the exception, I could never bring myself to refuse helping her, even I cant explain why. I just feel sad, I feel pain and feel weird when she cries. But today, today there was no tears, there was no immediate rant, and there was no "help ME" it was more like "help HIM". Today is definitely a very different day then all the rest.

Once the bathtub is full I scream at my mom that its ready, dad is out on patrol duty and Trina sleeps with earplugs. My mother comes in with a bottle of medicine and a thermometer in her hands. Jade right behind her carrying what I can now see is a little boy, a very sick looking little boy in a pair of baby boxers.

"Okay his temperature is not so bad, the medicine should take care of his cough. Im going to go out and get some serums for him to drink. Ill be right back. Just put him in the water for about twenty minutes and then dry him off. Hell be fine Jade." My mom instructs Jade on what to do while I keep staring at the adorable little thing in her arms.

She has him secure in her arms, one hand on his bum and the other on his back. His head rests on her shoulder as he breathes fast, eyes closed and face scrunched up in pain. With my mom now gone, she makes her way to the bathtub and carefully unlatches the pair of hands that circle her neck and sits on the edge of the bathtub. She gets the boy ready for his bath and begins lowering him into the water.

"I'll um give yall some privacy" I say as I get up to leave. Before I'm completely out of the room, Jade speaks.

"Vega… do I.. wet his head?" she asks, head turned towards the boy in the tub. Ive known Jade for a few years but I know what that question really meant. She's a very complicated person that asks for help while managing to insult you. But whatever the case may be she hates asking for help, and even if we have come a long way in our kind-of-friendship I know she still hates looking weak or dumb. So I offer my help once again.

I grab a towel and walk back to the bathtub to kneel beside her. I fold the towel into a pillow and motion for her to lie him down. "Umm you can just wet his head like this." I say as I grab a bit of water with a cupped hand and pour it over his head careful not to get it in his ears. I wet my hand and run it over his burning face trying to cool him down.

He bares a slight resemblance to jade, something about the structure of his little face, his nose, cheeks and chin look like hers. It makes me wonder. He doesn't look too old, maybe three or four years old. I know for a fact that jade and beck had dated in freshmen year and I didn't come to the school until later...

"He's my brother." she says startling me. _Did I say something out loud?_ My cheeks quickly begin to blush. "I saw you counting in your head Vega."

"No I was just counting the umm… sorry" I return to damping the little boys face. He begins to stir in the water and a small whine comes out of his dry lips. He frowns, eyes still closed, coughs and lets out another cry.

"Mommy…" he whimpers.

"Shhh its okay chikito, don't cry." I say as I brush back his hair. Now I know Jade is not the mom, but then were the heck is the kid's mom? Now that I think about it I've never seen Jade's mom, or heard Jade speak of her. I know she has a stepmom, but when it comes to jade and her life I know very little. Im very curious but I know better then to ask her about it, especially right now.

When I think twenty minutes have passed I inform Jade. I get up to look for a towel, I find one and open it to inspect it before handing it to her. I don't have a chance because I soon find myself with a very wet little boy in my arms. On instinct I wrap my arms around him while Jade drains the tub water. Once done she takes him from me and sits in on the toilet with him.

"You want to wait in my room?" I offer.

"The livingroom should be fine."

I leave her to dry the boy and go to my room to dig around for the smallest shirt I can find. I finally find a small yellow shirt with a happy sun in the front I wore once for summer camp.

"Here its a little big but its the smallest I could find." I hand her the shirt. She looks at it and raises one eyebrow, the look oh so Jade.

"Really vega? Yellow?" _Whats wrong with yellow?_

"Its the smallest thing I have." I cross my arm on my chest. _Ever heard of a Thank You, Jade?_

She unfolds it and tries to balance the kid in her arms. Im afraid the kids going to fall so I offer my hand, she looks at it and hands me the shirt without a word. I roll the shirt ready to put it on the little boy. Once changed, with a shirt long enough to be considered a nightgown we head to the livingroom.

She sits on the edge of the sofa and lays the boy down on it. I sit on the other one. I feel something under me and realize is the cover she brought the boy in. I gather it and the undies from upstairs and throw them in the washer. When I come back I sit with the duo next to the little boys head.

"Jade." I begin. "What happened?" I know I said I wouldn't ask about the mom, but Im still curious. I want to know what happened, I want to help her.

"Nothing vega, don't worry your happy little head about it." She starts to chew on her thumbnail. What she doesn't know is that I know that means she's hiding something. She always chews on her thumb when she's thinking, and most of her thinking is to perform a believable act. So I can tell she's trying to find a lie to say that will satisfy me.

"You came to my house, like you always do when you have a problem. Honestly I don't mind and you know that but I think I at least deserve to know what my" she looks at me from the corner of her eyes waiting, she's stated many times we're not friends so I swallow my word "… umm acquaintance is having trouble with now."

"He got sick, I just panicked a little. Now drop it before I give your mom an extra body in need of medical attention." she says in a finishing tone.

She leans to over to grab the remote and since I'm still looking at her I accidentally catch a glimpse at the side of her breast. I stare for just a second at the pale flesh. _Bad Tori. Shame on you._ Its not the place or time to be thinking about it but she really does have awesome boobs, unlike my small little girls. She wasn't wearing a bra, obviously because it was night time, but that one thing missing from her body makes me realize just how un-Jade she looks at the moment.

She's not the same goth panther that usually roams my house. She's sitting on my sofa in long dark red pijama bottoms, a purple tanktop and her hair in a low ponytail. I stare at her natural face, at how it lights up in intervals of colors from the changing channels on the tv. No makeup, No black, No combat boots and no voluminous black mane around her face. Not the typical Jade.

A sudden series of coughs makes us both look down at the boy, Jade turns away as soon as the boy's coughs stop, but my eyes linger a little longer on the boys face. He really does resemble Jade, now that his face is a little less red I can tell his a pale little guy. Dark brown eyelashes, just like his sister's, nearly touching his rosy cheeks. He looks so sweet and innocent, yet I can see traces on him of that sarcastic eyebrow Jade has mastered oh so well.

I don't think I can imagine Jade ever being this small, this sweet looking. I find myself wondering how Jade looked like as a kid as I pet the little boys now drying hair. _So soft._

"Jade, where is his mom?" I ask while still looking down at the boy. I cant imagine being a mother or stepmother to this little cutie and not being worried for him.

"I don't fucking know Vega." she answers with teeth clenched, eyes never leaving the screen.

 _She's mad. Ya tori, drop it._ We sit in silence watching a late night show on animal planet about scorpions. I try to ignore the silence and focus on the screen. I hate when she does this, makes it so uncomfortable between us. All I wanna do is make friends with the girl but every time I try she just gets all moody and … bitchy. Even when its not questions about her family, for example I cant ask the girl what's her favorite movie without her threatening to kill me with scissors.

I chew on my cheek, swallowing my words and just waiting for my mom to come back and break the silence. Because I know this girl beside me wont. I distract myself by caressing the little boys soft cheek and coming to the conclusion that nope, impossible, Jade was never this cute and innocent.

After an eternity I see movement from my right, I glance quickly and see Jade releasing her hair and rubbing her face with one hand. She takes a breath and opens her mouth.

"She went on a business trip. She didn't tell me to where, only left a stu..." thats all she manages to say before a little groan is heard from the kid lying between us on the couch.

"Mmmm… Jadie…" a very raspy little voice says. He begins to stretch.

"What?" She keeps her eyes on the screen. She's acting different than when she first came in, she doesn't even look at the kid now.

He begins to stir more and slowly opens his eyes. And wow, they are exactly like jades, grey-green little orbs. He tries to sit up but can't so he just lies back and searches around with his eyes. When they land on me he freezes and his little eyes widen.

"Hi." I say waving my hand slowly.

"Jadieee?" he whispers, still not taking his eyes of me. "Were are we?"

She finally acknowledges the boy and helps him sit up against the sofa. He leans his head back and looks at her then me. "Who are you?" he asks with a scrunched up little nose that I recognize from the few times Jade has pretended to bite and snapped her teeth at me.

"Hi I'm tori." I introduce myself with the nicest voice I can manage. Just because the kid looks like Jade doesn't mean he has her ugly attitude.

"Vega." Jade says.

"Oh okay. Hi Vega. Umm Jadie? Im thiwsty." _Wait, no she didn't. Ugh! Obviously the kids going to listen to Jade._

"I'll get some water."

I reach over the boy and manage stop Jade from getting up to get water. "Wait, mom always said not to give sick people just water because it makes them throw up." I look at the little boy.

"Hey chikito can you wait a little bit? My mom's going to bring you some yummy juice in a minute okay?" He looks at me with sad little eyes and moves away from me and closer to Jade.

"Okay." he says as he snuggles into Jades arm. There is no movement from jade, no intent to hug the kid closer to her side or anything. Not even a flinch when he randomly coughs. Im starting to get the feeling Jade is not very involved with the kid. But what else would anyone expect, it's Jade. She's not very affectionate, unless it was with beck, but I know she does care for the kid. She demonstrated that tonight.

A few minutes go by of the three of us in silence watching the tv when my mom comes in with a pharmacy bag.

"I'm here. Okay, sorry but the pharmacy down the hill had no serums. How's he doing?" she says from behind the sofa we are siting on. She puts a hand on the boys forehead who looks up at the intruding appendage. "Okay well he's still hot but at least his awake and breathing calmer now."

"Who are you?" he asks, gaze following my mom all the way to the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Tori's mom. My names Holly. Nice to meet you." I half expect Jade to intervene and call my mom Mrs. Vega, but she doesn't.

"Miws. Holly?" he asks in an adorable voice only a toddler could.

"Yes?"

"Can I have some yummy juiwce now?"

"Yes you can. Ill go get you some." she goes to the kitchen grabs a small cup and pours the boy a glass. As she puts away the rest of the serums in the fridge she calls to Jade.

"Jade, your staying the night?"

"No, we'll be out of here soon." _At four in the morning? I have a perfectly good clean bed, that... your stubborn head would probably refuse in an instant._

"Jade is four in the morning, I don't think driving is a good idea no matter how close your home is." She turns to me and I can tell we were thinking the same thing.

"You both can stay in my room." I suggest. She realizes there is no going against me and my mom. She looks down at the now happy boy with his juice and lets out a long sigh.

"Fine."

If you're still reading THANKYOU sooo much! If anyone starts Getting to OC just gimmy a heads up.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took long guys. Finaly got a job :)

 **Jade**

It's the first time I spend the night at Vegas house. It isn't the first time I've been in her room, but it certainly is the first time I been in her room with her IN it. She's rummaging through her drawers and closet, mumbling under her breath, something about a ladybug cover.

"It's under the bed." I tell her. She stares at me doubtfully before she ducks under the bed.

I had seen the folded cover under the bed during one of my explorations of her room. I was saving the little detail for a special occasion that never came. No worries, I have many more useful details on Vega, like how she can't sleep without her special pillow, how she pokes her nose with her pinky when she thinks no one is looking and how she is terrified of goats.

"Thank you Jade. I won't even ask how you knew." She gets up and walks over to the other side of the bed were Aidan is snuggled into the cover. "Good night, sleep so your tummy feels better okay?" she caresses his hair behind his ear and cups his cheek. Half asleep he nods.

"Good night." She turns the lights of and closes the door.

As soon as the door shuts I begin to feel sleep creeping in. My whole body feels it, all except my brain. I lay in Vegas bed, under Vegas heavy cover and on Vegas hard-ass pillows, it's not my scent I smell and my senses know it. I miss my bed, my scent, my soft pillows.

"Jadie?" a sleepy whisper calls my name.

"What now?"

"Good night." he snuggles harder into the mattress. _Lucky, he doesn't have a worry in the world._

I obviously over reacted today, the sleeping kid now breathing normally next to me would have been just perfectly fine with medicine from the pharmacy and a short bath. I cant help feeling a little embarrassed, of course I won't admit it to anyone but still that nasty feeling is in my chest. Im a fully grown adult who knows nothing of how to treat a slight fever and cough. Not to mention my decision tonight. I could've searched up his symptoms online and found the right medicine to give him or I could've taken him to the hospital and gotten his medicine there.

Why do I always come to Vega when things go wrong? Ive asked myself that same question for a few years now. I honestly don't remember how my life was before she came, in a way I do but, I cant believe it really was like that. I had a boyfriend who I started dating because he was attractive and unafraid of me. My boyfriend's friends existed and I seemed to hang out with them because Beck was there, but I never really considered them friends, until she came along.

She, I hate to admit, did well in the showcase. She had the making for a new artist, she had rhythm, looks and a good singing voice. The problem was that everyone else saw that too. Not even a month after her arrival she had taken the spotlight from me, the one I had worked so hard to obtain from the rest of the prissy wannabes in the school. What made me mad was not the competition but the competitor. She knew absolutely nothing of the life the rest of us had been preparing for since elementary school. She was a complete idiot without proper knowledge of show business yet she became the top star in the school because she could carry a note and move her hips.

The longer she stayed, the more she learned and the more she took from me. I soon began to notice she was hanging out and becoming chummy with Beck's friends, and Beck. I began to feel left out, I never had been to friendly with them but I did enjoy the few times we would go out together as a group. Soon Vega began to replace me, I was no longer invited as much by Cat to go shopping or by Andre to listen to his new songs.

She didn't stop with just Cat, Beck and Andre. She wanted to be friends with me too, probably to try changing me and making me see the light and beauty in the world. I hated that she always made me feel guilty. I tried many ways to make her life horrible but every time I insulted her, she would just take the punch and smile saying something like _"_ _maybe_ _one day_ _we can be friends"._

Its been years now that we know each other, yet I don't consider her my friend, why? I don't know. We have come a long way from that first day we met. She's whinny, bossy, optimistic and a goody-to-shoes, and I'm surprised I haven't choked her already. She lost fear of me quickly, before I knew it she was standing up to me and even bossing me around.

But no matter how much hatred, jealousy or disgust I had, HAVE, for vega, I cant stop my brain from bringing her up every time I feel helpless and scared. And ever since beck left I've been doing it more often. Her optimism is contagious to everyone around her including me.

Since Beck's been gone nothing in the group has changed, nothing except for me. Vega, Cat, Andre and Robbie all still eat lunch together, plan trips, practice for plays and enjoy each others company. I know I have started to slowly drift away from them but I cant help it. I miss my best friend, not my boyfriend as much, but my friend. I miss having someone who understands me and my actions, someone who knows not to take my playful insults to serious and someone whose touch makes me feel special.

I open my eyes and notice how the amount of sky visible through the window seems to be getting lighter and warmer. _Ughhh I need to stop thinking and go to sleep._

I find myself in Vega's bathroom digging in the cabinet looking for an extra toothbrush with no luck. I settle for mouthwash, I guess my mouth is just going to have to be a temporary home for germs.

As I begin to descend the stairs I can already hear the pop music coming from Vega's radio. She's in the kitchen in small blue shorts, an equally blue shirt and her ladybug sleepers. Her hair swinging back and forth with her hips as she dances silly for her audience.

I take one more step down the stairs but stop when I hear her laugh. The scene is to animated and joyful for it being this early in the morning. I sit down on the top of the stairs and just observe.

"Okay now that I've proven I can dance, can you tell me your name?" she says to the small bugger sitting at the table, still in that horrible yellow shirt from yesterday.

He finishes his little laughing fit with a serious of coughs. "Umm… whats Your name?" he asks with a hand on his mouth.

"I told you already chikito, its Tori."

"Vega...toro?" he says with a smile. I swear he plays the innocent baby card well. But I know better, I know were he comes from.

"Nooo... toro? No. Its TO-RI. Not Vega, ...TOOO-Riii." _Just give up VEE-Gaa._

"Jadie said you are Vega. Cattewina is Cat, Bweckett is Beck, Jadewin is Jadie. Are you Vegeta?!"

"NO. Okay lets try this a different way. What is your name? If you tell me I'll make you a special pancakeeee. Hmm? How does that sound?"

"What's your name?" _he's one stubborn boy. I should know, I've tried to get him to stop calling me Jadie for months now._

"Common, I asked you first."

"Are you Vegeta?"

"Ughhh" she groans. _Yup, I've been_ _there Vega._

"Tell him your real full name then hell tell you his." I advise her as I finish descending the stairs. She looks at me and then at Aidan. She crosses her arms on her chest and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Okay. Hi my name is… Victoria Vega buteveryonecallsme TORI. What is your name?"

"My name is Aidan Celest West." _There we go, one half down._

"That is a very nice name Aidan."

Im searching for the coffee that I urgently need but it seems there is no damn coffee anywhere in this stupid house. I feel an annoying Latina rest against the sink beside me.

"Here." She offers me a huge cup of coffee. I wouldn't be a coffee fanatic if I didn't recognize the place this coffee came from right away. With just one intake of that delicious smell I could tell it was from the coffee shop just down the road, the one I visit every time we have to meet up at the Vegas' house.

"My mom and Trina are on a new diet, no caffeine, sugar, or energy drinks, so I went and got you the biggest size they had. It's not burning but it should still be warm." I take it from her hand slowly, not because I'm nice but because I don't want to spill the coffee.

"Thanks." I take a sip, and it's good coffee, amazing coffee but...

"What?"

"You have any sugar?" I find it interesting, she sees me as the kind who drinks plain coffee. Im not sorry to disappoint, I like my coffee with sugar. Always have always will.

"Oh yeah, uh, here" she hands me the sugar jar. "I didn't know how you liked it, I just figured you..."

"No, don't like my coffee bitter, no matter how bitter you think I am, I like it with two sugars." I explain calmly as I swirl the sugar into my cup, I mean she did get me coffee. I take another sip and feel my nerves begin to function. Vega stays by my side leaning against the sink as I gulp down half my drink. She looks at me and smiles, that stupid grin of hers, it's to early, how can she be so happy?

"Sooo, Jadelyn?"

"Call me that again and see what happens." I say coldly as I stare straight ahead. "Victoria."

"Oh but you knew that already. You do your research remember?" she says, still all smiles, my threat not even registered in her mood. Im about to slap that smile of her face, but my hands are busy, coffee.

"Hmm." I agree instead.

With about one third of my drink left, I go and sit next to Aidan who is happily slurping down a disgusting looking green goop.

"You vant some? It taste good!" with cheeks all covered in green sauce he offers his messy bowl and spoon to me.

"Um no. What is it anyway?" I frown as I look into the bowl, there seems to be chunks of something swimming in it. As if the color and chunks weren't enough, he coughs into his bowl.

"Cover your mouth sweaty. It's mashed peas with rice and chicken broth. Mom used to make it everytime someone got sick."

"It looks like…" With Vegas eyes on me I can't finish my sentence. _Vomit_ is what I want to say but don't, if it's going to help the kid get better I'll keep my mouth shut this one time. "I guess. You got anything else to eat Vega?"

"Her name is Victowia" says the brat around a spoon full of goop.

"Tori!" the Latina protests from across the kitchen.

"Vega." I say. I look straight into the little buggers eyes and hold them, silently daring him to stare back. His face stays in my direction but his eyes never meet mine, instead they roam my face until they focus on my mouth. "VE-GA." I repeat. He looks away from me and towards his food.

"Victowia." he whispers into the bowl as he slurps more soup into his mouth. _Is he challenging me?_

I put my finger under his green covered little chin and make him look at me. "Can you say Ve-gaa?"

From the corner of my eye I can see her rushing to the table, determined to get her input into this conversation.

"Hey! Thats not my name! Tori, can you say TO-RI, Aidan? Please?"

He looks from me to Vega, I can see his little head calculating. His lips form the closest thing to a smirk I've ever seen on him and looks me straight in the eyes, grey vs grey.

"Tori!" he shouts. I let go of his chin and glare at his pudgy little face. Satisfied with himself he returns back to his soup. I wonder if his sweet and innocent ways are just an act. Im willing to bet that deep down the little brat is wicked.

Tori hugs him and pinches his cheeks, I swear he is loving this.

"And, to your previous question JADEEE, yes...there's a plate of eggs and toast in the microwave for you."

That answer surprised me. I wasn't expecting made breakfast. I though she would've pointed me to the cereal boxes or bowl of fruit. But no I open the microwave and there sits a plate just like promised with eggs and toast, made for me. Even after trying to convince my brother that her name is Vega she still feeds me? She is to nice, way to nice.

"Thanks." I say a little uncomfortable.

As I heat my food I cant help to think of last night. Once again I feel the disgusting feel of embarrassment creep up my body, I probably looked like the most stupidest adult in the universe not even able to handle a simple fever on a kid I've been living with for three years.

I don't ask her this, but Im curious about Vega. I have always been. Why is she always helping me, I know she says she wants to be friends, but why? I make her life harder then it has to be and ruin her fun for my own amusement. Yet she always tries so hard to help. Throughout the few years I've known her I've learned a lot, I know she likes learning new things, she hates seeing people depressed, and she likes making friends.

So my first idea to why she wouldn't drop the "lets be friends" thing she had going was because she couldn't stand the idea of someone hating her. That she wanted for the whole world to love and praise her. Ofcourse that was ruled out when she didn't give a shit about what random students in school thought of her. She was a confusing dilemma, and I hate things that confuse me.

"JaaAaade" the horrible way my name is being said by the girl currently giving me a headache is what brings me out of my thoughts. "Your foods done." she says pointing at the timer on zero.

"Yeah jaaadde, youw foods downe!" I glare at the both of them. A good slapping is what they both need, knock those smiles of those annoying faces.

Great going Vega, turning my own blood against me. _Gosh and you still wonder why I hate you. Because I do. I hate you._ I repeat it over and over in my head like if it was my mantra as I eat the breakfast said girl had made for me.

Thankyou for reading! more to come soon :)


End file.
